


Hui Taurima o PanaBear Aroha: PanaBear Love Fest (volume 2)

by figbash



Series: Pana Hema Taylor [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned, The Brokenwood Mysteries, Westside (TV)
Genre: Chibi, Commentary, Fanart, M/M, Maori, Meta, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volume 2 of sketches of my favorite Maori, with silly fangirl commentary.</p><p>Sketch 1: Nasir from "Separate Paths" (Spartacus War of the Damned ep 8)<br/>Sketch 2: Bert Thompson (Westside, ep 1)<br/>Sketch 3: Maori Wolverine! (Bert Thompson, Westside)<br/>Sketch 4: Jared Morehu (The Brokenwood Mysteries, s2 ep4)<br/>Sketch 5: Mana from <i>The Dead Lands</i> (colorized version)<br/>Sketch 6: Nasir from "Separate Paths" (Spartacus War of the Damned ep 8) (colorized version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nasir (Spartacus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir from "Separate Paths" (Spartacus: War of the Damned, ep8)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 2!! I've now reached the year mark from when I joined AO3 and started my deep descent into fangirl madness... CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP XD
> 
> Thanks for the many kind comments and support, I'm so very happy to share these things with you all :D


	2. Bert Thompson (Westside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert Thompson from Westside, episode 1.

 

_"Bert is the youngest of the crew, and he gets a bit of a hard time from the others, but he's a good mechanic and getaway driver. He loves cars, and would love a girlfriend to drive around, but he hasn't found the right lady yet."_

70s Pana, can you handle it??? Oh that pompadour XD (In some later episodes it's a little looser and windblown, so maybe if I do a second sketch it'll be like that. I *totally* dig Maori Wolverine!!)

But I think Bert is super cute here with his denim jacket and that big smile. What's up with that pervert laugh, boy? Anyways, I like your ass in dem jeans, struttin' all over my heart... :D

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was tricky! I had a fuzzy screen cap that I was working from, and it was difficult to get detail for his eyes. I actually ended up looking at some pictures of Nasir and redrawing his eye details from that. Such long lashes he has... *_*


	3. Maori Wolverine! (Bert Thompson, Westside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a BTS pic on Pana's Instagram.

Pana was looking HOTTT AS SHITTT in this photo from the set of Westside!! The slight frown, the tousled hair, the leather jacket... the juju lips.

This is a goddamn gorgeous man.

Why didn't Bert look like this all this time?!?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 26th Birthday, Pana (9/14/15)! Last year I drew you a weird comic, so here's something a bit more proper XD


	4. Jared Morehu (The Brokenwood Mysteries)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Morehu from "Blood Pink" (The Brokenwood Mysteries, s2 ep4)

 

 

There's a collection of great Jared moments in this episode. It opens with him accompanying Detective Shepard to a Country Western concert, and Jared goes through a bevy of hilarious faces as he suffers through it. Later we see him driving off to go hunting, and we get this GORGEOUS smile from him as he talks to Detective Shepard from his truck. Near the end of the episode, Pana does some especially great acting in a short scene without dialog.

I’m really happy that they gave Jared more to do in season 2 of The Brokenwood Mysteries. My favorite of course is episode 2, “To Die Or Not To Die," where Jared stars as Hamlet in a community theater production. Season 3 has also been funded, so I’m hoping for even more Jared in that one! I wonder if his character might be a fan favorite?? :D

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, it gets kinda tricky drawing this kind of toothy smile… but Pana’s big grins are so charming, I decided to try doing one. I’m glad it didn’t turn into a disaster!
> 
> U.S. fans can watch The Brokenwood Mysteries on Acorn TV: <https://acorn.tv/franchise/brokenwoodmysteries>
> 
> Or Amazon Video: [http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B0111NLPZS?ref_=aiv_dp_season_select,](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B0111NLPZS?ref_=aiv_dp_season_select) et al.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	5. Mana (The Dead Lands) Colorized Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorized version of Mana from _The Dead Lands_

 

 

Angry Chibi Mana is having NONE of your shit. NONE OF IT. XD

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at colorizing one of my sketches. I look forward to doing a bunch more! :D


	6. Nasir (Spartacus) Colorized Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir from "Separate Paths" (Spartacus: War of the Damned, ep8)

Look at what a sneaky Syrian minx you are, Nasir. This smile was not the easiest to draw but I worked at it because it's such a delicious little moment. I added extra texture to the leather pieces that was not in the black & white drawing, and I like the effect :D

 

I had already posted the colorized companion comic under [Itty Bitty Nagron (Rainbow Cutie Edition),](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3988861) but here it is again...

Some Nagron Real Talk over Nasir's delicious bunny dinner in WOTD episode 8.

Nasir was either gonna tell Agron he was pregnant with Agron Jr. or admit to looking at Castus once or twice... Maybe thrice.

hehehe...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will definitely be another volume of my Pana love <3
> 
>  
> 
> And come join us, fellow Pana fans!  
> Pana Hema Taylor Fans on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PanaHTaylorFans) & [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1110056469011135/)

**Author's Note:**

> Pana H Taylor Fans:  
> <https://www.facebook.com/groups/1110056469011135/>  
> <https://twitter.com/PanaHTaylorFans>


End file.
